


The Baby Doll & Her Puppets

by belivaird_st



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, F/M, Old-Fashioned, Toy Story of Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Gabby Gabby winds herself back home to the antique store with not so great news.





	The Baby Doll & Her Puppets

“My boys! I thought I’d never see you again!” Gabby Gabby gushed at the sight of Benson and the two other ventriloquist dummies just like him, who all scooped her up in their boneless, cloth arms, and tossed her high in the air. The battery operated string-pull baby doll giggled with pure joy and happiness. She rubbed and kissed each of their smooth, painted wooden heads, before being put back down next to a dusty, old rocking chair.

“You haven’t fallen in love with another doll while I was gone, have you now?” Gabby Gabby spoke coyly, making Benson and the others shake their stiff heads no. “Good. If you’re all wondering why I’m back, it’s because I got replaced by a tricycle! That’s right! A pink glittery, white basket, purple horned one! Mom and Dad shelved me the moment my little girl got one! It was devastating!”

Benson whipped out a doily pattern stitched handkerchief to give it to the sniffing baby doll. Gabby Gabby took it and sneezed loudly into it.

“Golly, I hate that,” she grumbled. “But at least I’m back where I belong... back with my boys!” she smiled the moment her wooden dummies bombarded her with their tender love and care.


End file.
